


Die Ameisen

by Nightmary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Manipulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary





	Die Ameisen

Siehst du diese Ameisen vor uns, Tetsuya? Siehst du sie laufen und arbeiten und sich einander beeinflussen? Schau hin. Schau ganz genau hin, Tetsuya.

Was tun sie? Warum tun sie es? Wie tun sie es? Wann tun sie es? Was macht ihnen möglich zu tun, was sie tun? Schau hin, sag es mir, Tetsuya. Was tun sie?

Er hört die Stimme im Hinterkopf. Er fühlt, wie sich die Zahnräder bewegen und wie ER erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinüberblickt, hinweg über die Ameisen, die vor ihm doch Riesen gleich ihr Treiben abhalten.

Er sieht die Augen nicht, aber er kann sie fühlen. Er kann die Worte dahinter fühlen. Begreife, hört er die Stimme. Analysiere, sammle, erkenne.

Und er tut genau das. Er beobachtet, er studiert, er versteht.

Er sieht wie diese eine Ameise sich wahrnimmt, wie diese andere sich bewegt, bevor sie dieses oder jenes tut, was passiert wenn jene Ameise jener anderen begegnet. Sie alle werden eine Reihe von Informationen und Daten. Er kann sehen, was sie tun werden, wann sie es tun werden. Wie sie es tun werden.

Und ER fühlt, dass er es kann und er kann spüren, wie ER ihn lobt. Denn er ist ein guter Schattenmann, er erfüllt seine Aufgabe. Er lernt, zu verstehen.

Und nun? Wie willst du eingreifen? Was musst du tun, damit sie das tun? Zeig es mir.  
Lasse sie durch dich lenken. Kannst du das, Tetsuya?

Auch er ist eine Ameise. Aber er ist viel kleiner als alle anderen Ameisen. Er ist nur ein Schatten unter ihnen. Sie sehen ihn nicht, sie fühlen ihn nicht, wenn er sie sich nicht wahrnehmen lässt, aber er geht unter sie und er nimmt Einfluss.

Kann er sie lenken? Er kann die Lücken finden, die Kurven und Weichen. Er kann sie lenken. Die Ameisen tun, was sie tun sollen, was er sie tun lassen soll, was ER will, das er sie tun lässt. Aber es ist nicht perfekt. Es ist noch besserungsfähig.

Kannst du es verbessern? Kannst du es verfeinern? Wirst du es für mich entwickeln?  
Wirst du das, Tetsuya? Bist du derjenige, der es kann?

Er weiß, dass ER es kann. Aber er kann es nicht tun, wie ER es tut. Er muss einen eigenen Weg finden. Er ist keines jener Genies, er ist eine kleine Ameise, die sich durchschlägt und durch seine Unauffälligkeit und durch lange und harte Arbeit so klein wird, bis sie die Mechanismen, die sie studiert, im Kleinen anpassen kann.

Er klettert zwischen die Ameisen, wird unsichtbar unter ihnen. Diese wird jenes tun, wenn jene dieses tut. Er muss nur eine kleine Veränderung bewirken, dann werden die Bewegungen folgen, die auslösen werden, das jene dieses tut. Dann wird diese jenes tun.

Und sie tanzen, tanzen durch ihn, um ihn und sie merken es nicht.

Und er hört IHN. Hört IHN ihn loben. Und es ist alles auf der Welt, das er braucht. Denn er, der sie tanzen lässt, tanzt seinerseits für IHN. Nur für IHN.

Bravo, Tetsuya, sagt der Puppenspieler. Bravo, meine kleine Marionette.


End file.
